Magnetism
by bornoflights
Summary: The relationship between Jack and Kim can only be described as magnetism. (A physical phenomenon produced by the motion of electric charge, resulting in attractive and repulsive forces between objects.) Collection of One-shots.
1. Not Jealous Not At All

A/N: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

There was no reason to be jealous, Kim thought to herself. None at all. Kim sat on the cold mats of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, using her stretching time to contemplate the odd experience that had been the first week back at school.

_Jack_. Kim isn't sure what changed, but now all the girls at school can't seem to stop whispering about him. The first year he'd come to Seaford High, he'd managed to stay relatively under the radar. He'd established a reputation as the friendly skater kid, who was even better than Frank when it came to karate. Girls typically overlooked him and went for the flashy flirty guys instead. Kim had been fine with that, and she had managed to keep her micro-crush on him under the radar while hanging out with him at the dojo every day after school.

For some reason though, when school started after the summer holidays, this dynamic had changed. Girls who previously wouldn't have given Jack a second look last year were suddenly trying to get a seat next to him in biology. At Wednesday's cheerleading practice Grace had overheard Kathy and Donna gushing over Jack. It was as if Jack had suddenly blossomed into existence.

At first, this development had confused Kim. Why the sudden interest? As the week progressed though, she had figured out what the catalyst had been. Kim had spent a good portion of the summer at the dojo with the boys, and therefore hadn't noticed the vast change before. Over the summer, all the boys at the dojo had grown quite a few inches, and their voices had lowered at least half an octave. On top of growing at least five inches, Jack had grown his hair out so his bangs now brushed near his ears. He'd lost the last bit of baby fat in his cheeks,so now his cheekbones were more prominent, creating nice contours along his face. In other words, he was now considerably more attractive than he had been in freshman year. Plus, she supposed it helped that he was also nice, loyal, polite, and all those things that existed only in the movies.

If Kim had counted right, she had overheard at least eight conversations about Jack's "dreamy brown eyes" or his "cute little moles", and at least four girls had asked her for Jack's number. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry had been asked as well, and after the initial surprise, they'd begun to use Jack's newfound popularity amongst the girls for their own benefit. Kim was pretty sure she'd heard Jerry selling Jack's number to one girl for ten bucks.

In contrast, when the initial confusion had worn off for Kim, she had felt slightly annoyed by all the attention that Jack was now receiving. She wasn't annoyed with him, not at all. It was just frustrating that all these girls seemed to have claims on him now, when they hadn't given a second glance at him last year. She had been his friend before any of the them even acknowledged his existence. Now they were pushing her aside to try and get closer to him. Kim had every right to be annoyed about that.

It's not like she could bring this fact up to anyone. Grace would just tell Kim she was being jealous. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry would probably say the same thing, or they wouldn't understand at all. She definitely couldn't tell Jack, he would get the wrong idea. She wasn't jealous. Not at all.

Her micro mini crush on him definitely wasn't the reason for her annoyance. Definitely not. Plus, it was a little satisfying to know that none of them knew Jack as well as she did. None of them knew about how Jack's eyebrows would furrow together when he was concentrating or when he was annoyed. None of them knew about how his nose would wrinkle when he was embarrassed. None of them had ever seen him laughing in the most carefree way. None of them had ever seen the look of pure joy that graced his features when he landed a new move. None of them understood the determination on his face in a fight, and she was pretty certain none of them knew the feeling of his arms wrapped around them.

So there was definitely no reason for her to be jealous. Definitely not.

* * *

A/N: Hi :) I've been sick for the last three days, and I seem to have developed an affinity for rewatching all the Kickin' It episodes, and I figured I should try writing some stories again...it's been awhile and I'm rusty. Anyways, I'll be updating this with some one-shots sporadically. :) Review with any feedback or ideas you have for me!


	2. Heart Racing (Flushed)

A/N: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

Flushed cheeks. Heart racing. Sweaty palms.

It seems to be a perpetual state of being for Kim Crawford as of late. It has something to do with a certain Jack Brewer. At least she's willing to admit it now. She went through a stage where she wouldn't admit it even if someone tied her to a fencepost. But ever since she told Joan about her feelings for Jack, she feels like a load's been released off her chest, and now she doesn't feel so secretive about it anymore. So what if Jack finds out? Isn't that the point?

Either way, the blushing isn't completely unprecedented. Jack seems to have an affinity for taking off his shirt lately. It's almost embarrassing how vividly she remembers the first time he took his shirt off in front of her. They'd been working on a new routine together for a partner's tournament, and as Rudy went to go get them some snacks and beverages, the two of them sat on the floor, breathing heavily, shirts soaked with sweat. It didn't help that Rudy had been too cheap to turn on the air conditioning. Milton and Jerry had already given up on attempting to spar, and lay on the ground shirtless.

It had to be at least a hundred degrees that day, and as Kim retied her hair, she was slightly surprised to see Jack strip his shirt off. "Rudy's got to turn on the air conditioning before we all die of heat stroke," Jack sighed, carelessly throwing his shirt to the side.

Kim nodded, trying hard not to stare at his torso. While it was common to see Milton and Jerry shirtless, there wasn't really much to look at with the two of them being so skinny. On the other hand, while Jack was skinny as well, he'd definitely filled out in the past year. On top of that, he's sweaty. Sweaty and shirtless.

She turns her head abruptly when she notices Jack looking at her amusedly. She's not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she's staring.

She isn't completely sure how long this habit will last, but she is sure that her efficiency level decreases by at least twofold whenever it occurs. She shouldn't be blamed for not being able to concentrate on sparring with Milton when Jack is on her right, shirtless and sweaty, abs taut and tightened as he strikes the punching dummy. Kim has never ever seen herself as weak, and not even a girl made of steel would be able to concentrate with an image like that.

It's gotten especially bad ever since the heat wave took over Seaford, Jack seems to be walking around shirtless quite a bit. It's gotten to the point where he's begun running full practices without his shirt on. The other boys have followed suit, but Kim hasn't found that nearly as distracting.

She's been very careful not to stare for too long, but her mind seems to be keen on detail when it comes to a certain boy's upper torso. She's counted four scars, two along the side of his stomach, one near his collar bone, and another near his hip bones.

It isn't helping that Jack seems to be finding any excuse to interact with her while shirtless. Kim's not sure if she's looking too far into his intentions, but Jack seems to be doing it on purpose. It's not like he has to take off his shirt. It's only a hundred degrees it's not that hot.

Even now! They're sitting inside Falafel Phil's, and though he doesn't have his shirt off, the top button of his shirt is undone, and every time he leans over, the second button threatens to undo itself as well. Not that Kim's been staring at it or anything. What self-respecting female wouldn't recognize a button undoing itself on an attractive male?

The truth is, it's not just the buttons that are distracting her. It feels like everything Jack does lately is distracting. Stupid perfect hair. Stupid 'dreamy' eyes. Stupid flawless smile. Kim feels a tad bit pathetic for noticing it all. But hey at least she isn't alone. The girls at school have been murmuring about what Jack would look like shirtless. And Kim feels slightly better knowing that she has actually seen what they have only imagined.

She's tempted to tell him to fix his shirt buttons (or maybe just rip them all off), but when she finally builds up the courage to tell him, he glances over and their eyes meet. Her mouth suddenly refuses to form words, and she closes her mouth, choosing instead to reach over for the ice-cold soda. Jack looks at her oddly for a moment, before reaching over as well to snatch the soda from her hands. "Give me a sip."

As he leans, the second button finally pops open, and Kim's attention is diverted back to his chest. She catches herself staring, and silently hits her knee with her fist._ Stop it._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys :) Kim might seem a little overly girly in this one-shot, but girl's are usually a little weaker when it comes to shirtless guys. And hey, she's only human. This one-shot came about when I noticed that Milton and Jerry end up shirtless quite a bit, but Jack has yet to show up shirtless in an episode, which is a little disappointing in my opinion...here's to season 3! I've got enough ideas for at least three more one-shots, but you guys should message me with any ideas you might have! Do you guys want these one shots to be longer?


End file.
